


Loving You is Free

by PorcelainCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon - Season 10, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Christmas, Implied Switching, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Secret Santa, no mark of cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainCas/pseuds/PorcelainCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes everyone in the bunker do Secret Santa for ‘holiday cheer’, which is pretty fucking stupid in Dean’s point of view since it’s only him, his brother, Castiel, and a moody teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You is Free

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Florida Kilos’ by Lana Del Rey, which has absolutely nothing to do with the story but eh. First Destiel fic and first time writing smut.
> 
> I actually wrote this last year christmas for [anddinosaurswillrainuponus](http://anddinosaurswillrainuponus.tumblr.com/) but was too embarrassed to post it. This was written at 3am so it's kind of jumbled and repetitive sometimes?? kind of??
> 
> but seriously if you have no time for weird pwps, not-really-that-well-written writing, and a recycling of typical gay porn phrases during sex, then this fic probably isn't for you
> 
> warning for an abrupt ending because sleep called.

Dean knew something was up when Sam entered the room with a big shit-eating grin on his face, wearing a headband with antlers attached to it, no less. Before Dean could bother to leave (they had a rule: you don’t ask, you don’t tell), Sam approached him with four pieces of folded up slips of paper in his palm. “Pick one,” he told Dean. Though Dean gave him a suspicious look, he reached out with one hand and tentatively grabbed a piece of paper, holding it by the edge.

“What’s this for?” he asked his brother, unfolding the piece of paper and looking back him.

Sam shrugged. “Dean,” he said, looking completely serious for one second that Dean felt like Sam was going to tell him that he had a deadly disease. “How long has it been since we celebrated the Holidays? Christmas? Does that ring any bells?”

Dean stared at Sam blankly for a second before saying, “Right, bells have been rung, uh, it’s Christmas?” He frowned, looking around for a calendar or something and depressingly found none in sight. Well it was hard to keep track of time when you were stuck in a bunker in order to avoid asshole demons running after you and dealing with the Angel’s Vessel teenage girl whom your best friend was attempting to play surrogate father with. “Sam, no offense, but who gives a crap about this stuff? We need to get Claire someplace safe, not sit around and exchange Christmas gifts like we’re a happy family or something,” he scoffed.

Big puppy dog eyes were always a weakness of Dean’s, and when he looked up again, Sam turned the strength up on that by a hundred percent, making Dean unable to refuse him. That fucker. “Fine, fine,” he said, and Sam brightened immediately. “What the hell am I supposed to do with this?” He held up the piece of paper to Sam.

“Secret Santa,” the younger Winchester said, like that explained everything in the world. When he figured out that Dean wasn’t getting it, he elaborated with, “It’s a group Christmas thing where you get a gift for that person whose name you drew, and someone gives a gift to you. I thought you knew this, Dean.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean began, his eyes flitting back to his laptop screen, disinterested in the whole Holiday getup Sam was attempting. “I don’t think you can do this ‘secret Santa’ thing with four people. Do you really think _Claire_ wants to do this?”

Sam grimaced at the thought of a rebellious teenage girl ruining his perfectly laid plans for happy family Christmas joy. “Well anyway, just make sure you didn’t pick your own name out,” he said, turning around and leaving, probably heading for Cas and Claire to parade his Holiday cheer around. Dean grumbled under his breath while he unfolded the paper. He loved his brother (really!), but sometimes he was goddamn annoying and prissy.

When Dean saw ‘ _Castiel_ ’ written on the piece of paper he let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his face tiredly and taking another sip of beer.

 

“Dean,” Cas said, sitting across the table from him and looking at him seriously. “I don’t understand the whole point of this ‘Secret Santa’ Sam is making us do. Frankly, Claire doesn’t seem too happy about it either.”

Complete with the air quotes, Dean couldn’t help grinning. “Well count me in that too. This whole thing is friggin’ stupid if you ask me. Where’s anyone going to go? We might as well dig through all those Men of Letters crap and find a book for someone to read.”

Cas let out a hum of approval. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Dean,” he said, like Dean had enlightened everyone’s mind with a speech about the true meaning of life. “But I have the feeling that you wouldn’t want that.” He leaned forward, his expression looking as if Dean were about to impart with him a deep secret. “What would you like for this ‘secret’ gift?” he questioned.

Dean took another sip of beer and leaned back on his chair. “Well,” he began, thinking for a while. The thing was, Dean didn’t know what he wanted for Christmas at all. They hadn’t really celebrated it for seven years – more if you counted Dean’s years in Hell. And there was also Sam’s years in Hell to take account for too. Dean shrugged, suddenly feeling incredibly hollow and lonely. “I’ve got a major case of blue balls.”

Cas frowned. “You mean you would like to have intercourse,” he ventured uncertainly.

An involuntary chuckle escaped from his throat. “Yeah, Cas. Intercourse. With women,” he added, almost in an afterthought for a reason that he couldn’t fathom.

“But Dean,” Cas said seriously, leaning even further over the table and looking at him straight in the eyes. It was kind of getting ridiculous. “Claire is the only female here, and while I don’t know as much as you do about human social norms, I do believe that Claire is too young for you.”

The image formed unbidden in his mind and Dean let out a noise of disgust. “God, Cas, you don’t talk about – talk about your vessel’s daughter having sex with your former charge.” He made a face. “Gross… that’s just tasteless.” When he realized how that sounded, he quickly amended his words. “Not that I think Claire isn’t hot or anything. She’s, uh, very attractive. It’s just that _I_ am not attracted to her. At all,” he concluded, feeling satisfied and like he had just given a well-constructed answer to that.

“I understand Dean,” Cas said gravely, nodding his head. “I wish you luck on finding a gift while we are not allowed to leave the bunker.”

Was that sarcasm Dean heard in his tone? He grinned at his friend, proud of this step forward for him. “Hey, good luck to you too, buddy.”

Cas merely smiled back politely at Dean before he exited the room, the trench coat Dean thought was too short sweeping behind him.

 

The shower pressure was _heavenly_. There was something about the rhythmic pounding of hot water against his bare skin that made him feel wonderful and occasionally half hard when he was in the mood.

He ran his hands down his chest slowly and scratching lightly, trying to bring himself up to it. He pinched his nipples lightly with his finger, groaning when he felt a rush of heat make its way down to his dick. When he moved, his dick bobbed lightly, begging for attention. He decided not to touch it just yet, and instead focused on pinching and releasing his nipples teasingly. The water pressure made it feel good, like there was a warm presence embracing him and telling him that he was a good boy. Oh god, where had that come from? Well, he wasn’t the one to question it right now.

“Mmm,” he moaned closing his eyes while a hand moved down his body and cupped his balls. He squeezed his sack gently, rubbing with the pads of his fingers. Then, avoiding his achingly hard cock, he instinctively slid his hand back slowly, rubbing the perineum slowly. Dean moaned, his body needing more, and pushed the tip of his finger into his hole so there was something breaching him there. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and he let out a low moan. His other hand was wrapped around his cock now, pumping it slowly.

He fucked slowly into the tunnel of his hand, adding an occasional twist of the wrist or flicking his thumb over the head of his cock. It was good, really good. The only thing that Dean was lacking was a good fantasy to push him over the edge. He wanted an image to hold onto – maybe a hot girl sucking him off. One with blue eyes, dark hair, and perfect lips with a deep gravel voice… Dean’s eyes snapped open at that thought.

The image was already forming. Cas on his knees of the shower, sucking Dean’s dick like a pro and staring up at him with those stupid blue eyes while Dean tried not to fuck into his mouth with his cock. “Oh God, Cas,” Dean panted, the words entirely unintended to be spoken out loud. He couldn’t push the idea of Cas’ wet heat wrapped around his cock, and he came with a drawn out, “Ca – as!”

Come spurted onto the white tiles, and Dean had braced a hand against the wall for support because his legs felt shaky after the orgasm.

What had overcome him? So yeah, Dean may or may not have had fleeting fantasies about Cas over the years (Dean had to admit that the dude was attractive), but never in his life has he ever thought about Cas giving him a blowjob while he jerked off in the shower. He had no idea how that material had wounded up in his spank bank, nor how he even managed to have such a vivid image of it.

He shook that out of his mind, trying to brush it off. Maybe it had to do with what Cas had innocently done today in front of Dean. That secret Santa crap was up, and Dean decided some sweets wouldn’t do the angel any harm. The cupcakes were definitely _not_ girly, and Dean was pretty proud of it when he presented about a dozen of them to Cas. Of course, Cas had to get icing on his finger and flick out a tongue to taste it first before wrapping his mouth around the finger, closing his eyes and letting out an almost-moan.

Dean was instantly half-hard when he heard the sound and made his hasty escape to the shower, and then promptly jerked off to thoughts of his friend sucking his dick. Well wasn’t that just peachy.

He pulled on his robe after he finished his shower, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable over what he had just done. As much as Cas may have wanted to thank him for the sweets, Dean really did not want to face him at the moment.

The thoughts of Cas wouldn’t stop, so when Dean opened the door to his room, he barely even noticed that Cas was sitting awkwardly on the edge of his bed until he cleared his throat.

“What the –! We need to get you a bell.”

His tilted his head and looked at Dean in confusion. “I was already sitting here before you came in.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something else but then decided against it. “You know what? Never mind. What are you here for?”

Cas turned his body toward Dean, sitting up straight and putting his hands on his lap. Dean would have laughed if it wasn’t so strange to be on the receiving end. He looked like he was about to give him a business proposal. “Dean,” Cas said, his voice seeming lower than usual, “I would like to thank you very much for the gift. It was…thoughtful.”

 _Thoughtful._ Oh yeah, it was definitely _thoughtful_ when Dean was jerking off to thoughts of Cas.

“And even if I didn’t have you as my ‘secret Santa’ I would have given you a gift anyway. Though I am a little confused on the mechanicals of this, I will try my best.” He shrugged off his trench coat so it landed on the floor with a soft thud and then began unbuttoning his shirt. It was only until Cas had reached the last button and was pushing off the shirt that Dean’s was jerked into the reality of what was going on.

“Whoa – whoa! Cas, what the hell, man? You trying to do a strip tease for me or something?” He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Cas’ bare skin, feeling the urge to run his hand on the hard muscle and –

“You said you wanted sexual intercourse for your gift,” Cas stated, staring up at Dean with earnest eyes. “Since there are no appropriate females in proximity, I figured a male figure should not bother you too much. You seem to have a history of being attracted to males yet not doing anything about it.” The way Cas said it made Dean flush red. Though his dick was showing obvious interest, Dean couldn’t let Cas do this. “I couldn’t help complying with that suggestion,” the angel finished, pulling off his shirt and then walking toward Dean.

Dean’s throat was dry. “Um, Cas, you shouldn’t be having sex with people you normally wouldn’t just for some stupid thing Sam told you to do…”

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, searching his face. Frankly, it was making Dean uncomfortable, and he was about to tell Cas to just get out before a look of realization came across the angel’s expression and he said, “Oh. You don’t know?”

Dean felt like that wasn’t a question directed at him.

Cas took another step forward as if it they still weren’t close enough. Dean could feel the heat radiating off of Cas’ body, and his dick gave another twitch. He had just come not even twenty minutes ago; what was Cas even doing to him?

“To put it in simplest terms,” he began, still staring intensely at Dean. “I want you. At the moment, I want you to shove your cock inside of me and fuck me open.”

The vulgarity of the words shot immediately to Dean’s dick and he groaned. He was pretty sure that if he looked down, he could see a tent in the robes. At Dean’s groan, Cas took the incentive to take off Dean’s robe, stripping him bare.

Dean wasn’t modest about his own body, but something about Cas’ reverent stare that made him suddenly want to shy away like a frigging virginal girl.

Cas pulled down his slacks and his boxer, letting them drop to the floor and stepping out of them. Dean stared at Cas’ hard dick, subconsciously comparing their sizes. Cas was a little shorter but had more girth, and Dean salivated in his mouth while thinking about what he could do with it.

“I believe we both know what happens here,” Cas declared, pulling Dean toward the bed. Once the back of Cas’ knees hit the bed, he quickly got into his position in the middle on his back, spreading his legs.

Dean’s head spun for a moment, staring down at the image before him. Here was an angel – an angel with a _male_ vessel no less – lying on Dean’s bed with his legs spread, cock hard, and smiling almost sinfully at him. He felt like his brain was going to implode.

He immediately got onto the bed between Cas’ legs, taking a tentative hold of his dick in his hand and looking at Cas for approval. When Cas smiled back reassuringly, Dean leaned forward and pressed his tongue against the slit, giving soft kitten licks to Cas and reveling in the debauched noises that Cas made. Pre-come spurted from his dick and Dean licked it up, feeling his own dick throb in response at the tangy taste. Using his spit as lubricant, he started to pump his fist that was wrapped at the base of Cas’ dick slowly. Then, Dean wrapped his mouth around the crown of Cas’ head and started sucking in earnest, hollowing his cheeks and looking at Cas for approval.

The angel was panting, using his elbows to support his upper body and staring at Dean’s mouth in fascination. “Dean,” he said breathily. “Oh, Dean.” His legs fell further apart, allowing Dean more access. With his free hand, he moved it to squeeze Cas’ scrotum lightly and then move on to press insistently against his perineum, tracing around the area. Hearing Cas gasp at the sensation was enough to tell Dean to keep going.

He wanted to deep throat him; he wanted to take Cas’ cock as far as he could go and gag on it while Cas fucked his face but he knew he wasn’t ready for that kind of stuff. Instead, he pushed his lips forward, taking more and more of Cas’ dick. It was stretching his mouth open, and he knew that his throat and jaw was going to be sore later on, but he didn’t care at the moment. All he could think about was the wonderful noises Cas was making and the heavenly taste of his cock.

“You’re so good, Dean,” Cas said, petting Dean’s head almost mindlessly. Dean moaned around Cas’ cock, and the vibration made Cas moan.

Dean’s dick was screaming out for his attention. It was stiff, untouched, and begging for any kind of contact. He closed his eyes, trying to focus solely on Cas.

“Dean,” Cas began, and then Dean flicked his tongue around Cas’ slit and he cried out. “Dean,” he tried again. “Let me ride you.”

He immediately pulled off of Cas, and the both of them was disappointed in the discontinuation of those wonderful sensations, but knew there was better to come. Saliva and pre-come mixed together on Cas’ cock, and Dean could only stare at it, proud that he was the one who made it look like that.

The sound of a cap opening jarred Dean out of his thoughts. Cas was holding a bottle of lube that he had somehow got a hold of (Dean didn’t want to know how) and was spreading it on his fingers. He watched in fascination as Cas bit his lip, pushing one lubed finger into his tight hole.

Dean watched it disappear inside of Cas and felt his cock twitch. Cas started finger fucking himself with just his index finger and letting out small whimpers. Oh God, that was so hot. Another spurt of pre-come burst out, his dick so hard that it curved upward toward his stomach.

He couldn’t take it anymore when Cas made those delicious noises. He crashed their lips together for the first time and kissed him roughly, all tongue and teeth. He bit Cas’ lower lip, sucking eagerly as he took the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it, sliding one into Cas alongside his.

Cas cried out, the noise swallowed by the Dean’s lips as both of their finger fucked Cas. He was moving down on it now, rolling his hips to receive them. Dean quickly slid another one inside of him, scissoring him open for his cock.

“Oh God Cas, you’re gonna feel so good, you’re so fucking tight oh God, oh God, can’t wait to be inside of you,” Dean rambled incoherently as he roughly opened Cas up.

Cas whined. “Stop teasing,” he huffed, putting a hand on Dean’s chest so that he could push him far enough to lift up his legs, completely showing off his hole now. “I need you to penetrate me.”

If Dean weren’t so distracted by the way Cas’ hole was squeezing around those fingers, the usage of ‘penetration’ would have killed the mood. Instead, Dean felt another wave of heat and he pulled his fingers along with Cas’ finger out almost regretfully from his hole. He wiped them on the bed sheet and slathered his cock up with lube and pressed it teasingly against Cas’ hole without fully pushing it.

Cas let out a whimper. “Dean, please. Just go,” he said, trying to push his hips down onto Dean’s cock, but Dean was holding Cas still and prevented him from moving down onto it.

Dean slid in inch by inch, and Cas let out a long low moan as he felt Dean’s dick go inside of him. Dean watched it slide home, loving how it disappeared and how Cas’ body accepted him inside. He almost came like a teenager when he slid home, staying still to give time for Cas to adjust to a cock inside of his body.

After what felt like forever but was probably only a few seconds, Cas grunted, “Move, Dean.”

He took his words to the heart and started pounding slowly but harshly into Cas’ body, making Cas moan every time he thrust back inside. They were too close for any real power in Dean’s thrust though, so Dean pushed Cas’ legs out from where it was trying to wrap around his waist. He held Cas’ legs in front of him and up in the air before pulling back almost all the way before slamming back inside again.

Cas let out a loud moan. “Dean. Dean.” He repeated Dean’s name like a mantra. “Please, faster,” he begged, his cock twitching against his stomach as he was fucked hard.

Dean pounded faster into Cas, changing the position a little. Cas cried out so loudly that Dean was sure everyone could hear him when he slammed back in again, confirming that Dean had hit Cas’ prostate. The muscles around Dean’s dick clenched tightly, leaving Dean gasping. There was a warm sensation in his stomach. He was going to come soon, and if he was right, Cas was too.

He continued pounding at Cas’ gland, loving the way that Cas wasn’t even coherent enough to speak. He could only make mindless cries of pleasure, reduced to the whims of a needy hole. He was close enough to come in a few more thrusts. When he was hitting Cas’ prostate, he moved his hips around, stimulating it further by the sounds of Cas’ prolonged cries.

Dean finally came at the clench of Cas’ ass. He cried out Cas’ name, pumping out hot sticky come into Cas’ body. At the rush of heat and come inside of him, Cas came untouched, splattering all over his stomach and bed with a loud cry.

He collapsed on top of Cas, feeling his come start to trickle out of his asshole and the come on Cas’ stomach sticking to his belly. They rested together in a panting mess of limbs for a while before Dean pulled out of his ass. Cas let out a hiss at the loss and Dean rolled beside Cas, his hand finding its way to intertwine with Cas’.

“Man, that was fucking hot,” Dean commented, staring up at the ceiling.

“Yes, I think I agree with you there,” Cas replied, still a little breathless.

“Best Christmas gift ever,” Dean said, turning to look at Cas. “Jeez Cas, what have you been hiding from me?” he asked jokingly. He noticed a splotch of white on Cas’ face and started laughing.

Cas frowned in confusion. “What are you laughing at?” he asked him, utterly perplexed at what was so funny about post-coital interactions.

“You have come above your eyes and hey, do you think you can mojo us to be ready for round two right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> is it funny that this ship is the only ship where I read the most fanfiction on but can't write one to save my life? ok ok enough self-pity.


End file.
